


On a Journey

by Kuriitama



Series: YuuWata Week 2020 [1]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Children, M/M, Post-war AU (by Kuriitama)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuriitama/pseuds/Kuriitama
Summary: “Hey Wataru, I’ve decided it! Let’s go on a journey!!!”But seriously, having a journey? Two brats with neither power nor proper knowledge of the world becoming adventurer? This boy must have been crazy—or probably Yuuto accidentally hit his head again from the ceiling of their cave—more like a cave of nobody’s that they claimed as home, to be exact.[Post-war AU, child!YuuWata. Made for Yuuwata Week 2020: Promp #1: Journey/Voyage]
Relationships: Goryo Yuto & Matoba Wataru, Goryo Yuuto & Matoba Wataru
Series: YuuWata Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966558
Kudos: 7





	On a Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Remember the idea about post-war AU I shared in twitter and FB? This was the prelude stoty of that AU hehehe (the main arc focused in NayuRen's journey far in the future)
> 
> Annd yes, this was made to commemorate YuuWata Week 2020 ehehehe ////  
> I was hoping to make all of the 7 prompts--I hope my work doesn't get too harsh this week ahahahaha _(:''''

“Hey Wataru, I’ve decided it! Let’s go on a journey!!!”

Yuuto’s unexpected (if not crazy) shout out rang loudly. Little Wataru chocked as he dropped a sack full of fruits straight on his toes. Ouch, that surely was hurt.

.

.

.

But seriously, having a journey? Two brats with neither power nor proper knowledge of the world becoming adventurer? This boy must have been crazy—or probably Yuuto accidentally hit his head again from the ceiling of their cave—more like a cave of nobody’s that they claimed as home, to be exact.

“Yuu, I don’t get it.”

That was the utterance Wataru said when he showed that he disagreed something about Yuuto’s suggestion, but still willing to listen to his partner’s reasoning regardless. Well, they were only a pair of small brat, without parents or memory about them—at least from Wataru’s story. Well, he didn’t have any memories before Yuuto woke him up in the middle of this mountain, after all. And now, for some reason Wataru never asked about himself.

Being together with Yuuto was enough for Wataru. Just two of them living in this inhabited mountain, surrounded by harmony—what was it that Yuuto craved from outside? People? Civilization? Oh geez they occasionally got down to the nearby town to sell their homegrown veggies, wasn’t it enough?

Yuuto smiled sheepishly, tidying the sack Wataru dropped and carrying the smaller boy to the nearby pond.

“Ah—hey, I’m no longer a little kid! Carrying me around like this is—”

“—totally okay, and valid. We’re family, aren’t we? No need to be that shy~”

Wataru grunted. _I don’t even know whether we are really blood-related or not_ , was something he wanted to say. But Wataru ended up being silent, as he usually was. It would be a little bit scary to ask about himsled, wouldn’t it? How if he was actually not Yuuto’s family? How if he was a totally bad and wicked kid before? After all if he… truly was good, of course God wouldn’t wipe away his memory like this…. Right…?

As Wataru got lost in his silly childish thought, Yuuto soak the redheads toe into the water.

“This pond is amazing, isn’t it? Everytime we take a bath and sip here, it feels like every of our pain is washed away~”

Wataru kept silent—he was listening, or to be exact, he was waiting.

“…you know Wataru, I told you about Argonavis, didn’t I?”

Ah—he finally started it.

“Yeah... five legendary heroic weapons which are scattered and sealed around the world, right? In which one of those weapons now is in your possession?”

“That’s right—I’m the current host of Argo Sword. And you know—”

“We no longer need any hero, do we? We can still keep on living just fine like this, no need to seek for any hero.”

“Yeah, we don’t. But this world probably needs us.”

“…Yuu, I don’t like where this conversation is going—”

“Let’s seek for Argonavis together. Wataru, there should be some meaning of why he lets me come here—there should be something.”

Wataru didn’t understand any of Yuuto’s speech. It didn’t really make any sense. Looking for hero is already something—but become one? That was… something unnecessary. Keeping this calm pace of their everyday life was more prominent—and seriously, it was seriously hard for Wataru to retort on Yuuto’s wish. Not with Yuuto’s serious look, not when he accidentally slipped a foreign chapter of his life that Wataru never knew. What was something that Yuuto seek? Who was the person he mentioned?

He swallowed his questions again, just like always he kept silent. Wataru was too afraid to ask, it would be scary to lose the touch of Yuuto’s hand cupping his face. He didn’t want to let go.

“…and you know, Wataru. If we start our journey to travel around the world, we’ll definitely come across the sea! You want to have a look at it at least once, right?”

“Ha—” Wait, how could he know? Did Yuuto find out that Wataru snuck a book about the sea in their bookshelf? Was it because Yuuto secretly followed Wataru when he stopped in the market to see a storyteller’s tale about mermaid?

Geez, he could never beat this sole family of his.

“The sea would be pretty. Like you, your eyes has the similar color of ocean—haha, that’s why you are Wataru, I guess.”

“…Yuu.”

“Don’t call my name so weakly like that. Look at me—would you come with me? We’ll have a long journey, deep voyage, and it will definitely be harsh. I can’t offer anything beside my devotion to protect you and the scenery of outside world. But you know… don’t you want to see it with me?”

“…I do want to have a look at the real sea, I guess.”

“Hahaha, I know that you’ll agree to me~! I love you, Wataru!!”

“Yeah, yeah… we need proper preparation if we want to become traveler, though. Better prepare it thoroughly.”

“Mhm, of course~! You know—thank you very much, Wataru.”

“It goes without saying that I’ll always by your side anywhere you go, that’s why we are family, aren’t we?”

“…yeah, I’m very glad. Wataru… you are the best~!”

As he lean in Yuuto’s full hug, Wataru huffed softly. They’d make a big move, surely. A scary decision, for the reason of not knowing whether this decision was the right thing or not. But that’s how they were, that was how much Yuuto meant to Wataru. He longed so much to see the sparkle in Yuuto’s eyes, the glitter that made him secretly wished the real ocean’s to be equally beautiful with Yuuto’s spark of iris.


End file.
